


Forever

by xJadedGurlx



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willa comforts Jessica on the night of Hoyt's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around 70 years after the series finale, with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 23 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Jessica took a deep, shaky breath. She smoothed down her black dress and examined her reflection in front of the full-length mirror. Looking at her face, it was hard to believe 70 years had passed since her wedding to Hoyt.

The thought of that day opened the floodgate to a lifetime of memories; memories that she didn’t want to reflect on right now. A single crimson tear began to slip down her cheek, and she furiously wiped it away. There would be time for crying later. Right now, she needed to bury her husband.

Jessica opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out into the hallway. Descending the stairs, she found Willa waiting for her in the living room. The redhead was grateful for the familiar face.

“How are you holding up?” asked the other vampire.

Jessica shook her head. “Let’s just get this over with” she said. Then, to her surprise and frustration, she burst into tears. Willa wrapped her arms around Jessica and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, Jessica’s tears subsided. She caught sight of herself in the living room mirror and saw her face was streaked with blood. “God, I’m a mess” she said.

“You’re allowed to be” said Willa, handing her friend a tissue.

“Promise me you won’t leave my side tonight” said Jessica.

Willa took Jessica’s hand in one of her own. “I’m here for you. Forever.”


End file.
